Zariel
:Here to investigate Odin's army on the orders of a rival god. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Zariel is an angelic-themed Legend in Brawlhalla featuring the Gauntlets and Bow as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 5400 Gold. As the story goes... :"A Seraphim warrior in the Host of Paladium is a pure, perfect weapon of holy justice. Zariel will not be tamed by Odin's rabble." – Tauriel, Gatekeeper of Elysium Zariel is on a mission from God, specifically the god of Paladium, the warrior deity of Holy Justice who abides in blessed Elysium. In Elysium too, Zariel resided, a saintly warrior in Paladium's perfect celestial army that stands to fight the demon hordes that will one day be released from Gehenna. Ages ago, Elysium was visited by the leader of another pantheon - Odin the All-Father. The Viking God was impressed by the Paladium's mighty host - and jealous. Returning to Asgard, Odin sent out his valkyries to raise his own army for the end-times. Naturally, Paladium scoffed - no boring viking horde could ever match his most excellent and holy host. But recently, Paladium has heard rumors that the valkyries' rivalry to bring back the best warriors borne fruit. And he's heard whispers that through the chaos and nonsense of the Grand Tournament of Valhalla, Odin's ragtag army of the afterlife has formed itself into a formidable force. Paladium has sent Zariel to investigate. In Valhalla, Zariel entered the tournament to take the measure of this motley crew. However, the battles of the Grand Tournament hold an allure for any warrior, and Zariel's emotionless participation is starting to give way to fun. "Mortal or angel, male or female - I am above such primitive distinctions. However, this quiz will tell me what kind of bread I am. Rye, I'm hoping." – Zariel, hanging out with Ada and learning about 'the internet Appearance Signatures 'Gauntlets' 'Bow' Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins NA.png|'Darkheart Zariel' Falling from grace, but not going down without a fight. NA.png|'Archangel Zariel' Armor forged in light, arrows plunged in darkness. NA.png|'Urban Guardian Zariel' Some guardian angels are more proactive than others. NA.png|'Outerworld Zariel' Revenant Chest NA.png|'Secret Admirer Zariel' Would you be my Valentine? Valhallentine's Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Zariel's default weapons are the Dawn Bringers (gauntlets) and Wings of Justice (bow). * Zariel's bot name is Zero-L. * Zariel is one of the growing number of "interlopers" on Valhalla's roster, non-mortals who travelled to Valhalla as opposed to the majority of Legends who died and were brought to Valhalla by valkyries. * Zariel is the only Legend here representing another cosmology - that of Paladium of Elysium. The only exception to this is Artemis, who could be argued to be a representative of universal will. * In mythology, Elysium is a Greek afterlife, which makes Zariel's name and angelic theming somewhat odd. It is more likely that the Elysium here is based on the Elysium from Dungeons and Dragons, as that tends to skew more towards angelic afterlife themes. Gallery ZarielFull.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Bow Category:Gauntlets